Un voyage peut changer une vie
by naya22
Summary: Rachel et Brittany partent en France pendant deux semaines. Ce que les deux jeunes femmes ne savent pas, c'est que ce voyage va totalement changer leurs vies, et ça d'un premier regard. Une fiction Faberritana qui j'espère vous plaira.
1. Prologue

Brittany et Rachel sont meilleures amies, et encore le mot est faible. On pourrait dire comme des soeurs. Les deux jeunes filles étudient au lycée Wiliam Mckingley, et font partie du glee Club. L'une très douée en danse et l'autre qualifié comme la meilleure chanteuse. En effet Rachel avait une voix magnifique et unique. Aujourd'hui les deux amies partaient en France, voyage qu'elles attendaient depuis maintenant des mois. Elles allaient avoir des correspondants, Rachel logerait chez une certaines Quinn Fabray. Nom plutôt américain alors que Brittany dormirait chez Santana Lopez. Après neuf heures d'avion elles posaient enfin le pied sur le territoire Français. Les professeurs nous accompagnant appelaient nos noms avec la famille qui convenait. Mais ce que ne savaient pas les deux jeunes femmes, c'est que ces deux semaines passées en France, allaient changer leurs vies.


	2. Un visage angélique

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais bon j'ai eu la reprises des cours et voilà ! Donc le voilà le chapitre 1 de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira ! Et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**#PDV Rachel**

"Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray"

Je descends du bus à l'entente de mon nom, et tombe nez à nez avec la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. Un visage angélique, des traits parfaits, des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, un putain de corps de déesse mais surtout ses yeux. Ses yeux sont d'un vert, vert à transpercer votre âme d'un seul regard. Si on regarde bien on pourrait y voir les pépites d'or qui cours le long de ses pupilles.

"Salut, moi c'est Quinn."

"Euh...salut, Rachel."

"Tu viens ?"

"Oui."

Je prends ma valise et la suis jusqu'à sa voiture. Je monte côté passager alors qu'elle prend le volant.

"Tu as fait un bon voyage ?" me dit-elle dans un Anglais correcte.

"Oui, merci et tu peux parler Français. Enfin je suis ici pour ça, et pour les magasins aussi mais bon."

Elle rigole doucement et je ne peut m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres s'étirer.

"Tu viens de Lima c'est ça ?"

"Oui, c'est pas terrible comme endroit, il pleut souvent et il n'y a pas grandes activitées."

"A part Paris et deux trois autres endroit la France est pareille."

Elle se gare devant une maison, enfin maison le mot palace conviendrait mieux. Elle sort mes valises de la voiture alors que j'admire la maison de l'extérieur. Je prends mes valises et suis Quinn à l'intérieur. Une femme aussi blonde qu'elle la prend dans ses br as.

"Maman voici Rachel, Rachel ma mère."

"Enchantée !"

"Rachel vient je vais te montrer ta chambre"

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers, je rentre dans une pièce assez spacieuse, avec sa propre salle de bain.

"Voilà, tu peux te reposer si tu veux, ma chambre est la porte en face si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas."

"Okay Merci."

Quinn sort de la pièce, alors que je m'allonge sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux et le souvenir de la sortie du bus me reviens aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi magnifique qu'elle. Ca fait même pas une heure que je la connais et je pense déjà à elle. Je pense au fait que mon coeur s'accélère quand elle est là. Je secoue la tête pour me chasser ces idées de la tête. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Quinn Fabray et ça d'un seul regard. Mais il faut que je me ressaissie, je ne vais passer que deux semaines ici. Il faut pas que je m'attache à une fille qui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Surtout que je sors avec Jesse, un homme gentille, talentueux. Bon peut-être pas aussi talentueux que moi. Je ne me suis jamais définis, mais avec deux pères c'est normal non ? Et puis Quinn à probablement un petit copain aussi. Elle est jolie, gentille, acceuillante et probablement beaucoup d'autres qualitées. Je sors de mes songes quand on frappe à la porte.

"Oui ?"

Quinn ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre.

"Je dois allee rejoindre mes amis pour une répétition spéciale. Mais tu dois venir avec moi"

"Ah d'accord j'arrive."

Accroche toi Rachel !

* * *

**Et voilà ! le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous avait aimé. Oui ? non ? Laisse moi un review avec le petit carré blanc la juste en dessous. Quoi tu le vois pas ou c'est juste que tu as la flemme d'écrire ? Personnellement je suis plus fière de mon chapitre deux ! Quoi tu l'as pa lu ? Mais c'est normal ;) Et je viens de ma rendre compte que mon chapitre est juste minuscule o_O**


	3. Une latine sexy

**Valerie est genre une des meilleures chanson de cette planète vous ne trouvée pas ? D'ailleurs avez vous aimé l'épisode cent ? Personnellement j'ai juste hurlé pendant trois jours quand Brittany a embrassé Santana.. Quoi ? Comment ça je suis la seule ? Allez voilà Brittana. Mais ne suis-je pas la meilleure de vous poster le chapitre 2 le lendemain du 1 ?**

* * *

**#PDV Brittany**

"Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray"

Je regarde Rachel descendre et partir avec une blonde vraiment belle.

"Brittany S Pierce, Santana Lopez"

Je descend du bus à mon tour et quelqu'un se dirige vers moi, je relève la tête et rencontre la personne en question. Une latine super sexy se tient devant moi, des cheveux corbeau tombe sur ses épaules, des yeux noirs, une poitrine plus que généreuse et un corps parfait moulé dans une robe bleu ciel laissant apparaître des jambes bronzés. Pas de doute sur ses origines hispaniques.

"Hey, moi c'est Santana"

"Salut, je suis Brittany mais tu peux m'appeler Britt" Je lui saute dans les bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

La latine n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade blonde était déjà dans ses bras. La latine la repousse gentiment.

"Désolé, c'est une habitude"

"Ca fait rien, allez vient"

Je monte en voiture à la suite de Santana et on parle pendant quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne s'arrête. On descend et je regarde la maison devant moi. Je prend ma valise et suis la belle brune dans sa maison.

"Holà mama !"

"Holà mi hija, como estas ?"

"Muy Bien"

"J'essaye tant bien que mal de comprendre la conversation entre Santana et sa mère, mais vu que je suis pas bonne en Espagnol je ne comprend pas grand chose.

"Tu viens Brittany ?"

"Oui" Je salut sa mère d'un sourire et la suit dans les escaliers.

"Voici ta chambre, la salle de bain est au bout du couloir et ma chambre et la porte à côté de la tienne. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi."

Santana part de la salle. Je regarde un peu partout dans la pièce, après avoir installé deux ou trois affaires, je décide de m'allonger sur le lit pour me reposer jusqu'au dîner. Les français sont réputés pour leur gastronomie incomparable. Et j'ai vraiment envie de goûter les plats de la mère de Santana. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Santana frappe à ma porte m'annonçant la dîner, le décalage horaire m'avait fait oublier l'heure qu'il y est en France. Je me redresse et descend à sa suite. Une fois assise à table, Mme Lopez dépose devant moi une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise. Je souris comme une dingue à la vue du plat devant moi, Santana le voit et me questionne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est mon plat préféré."

Elle secoue doucement la tête, un énorme souire collé sur son visage. Qu'elle magnifique vision que le contraste de ses dents parfaitement blanches, avec le teint hâlé qui parcours sa peau. Je chasse ses idées de ma tête et prend une cuillère de pâtes.

"Madame Lopez, c'est délicieux."

"Merci Brittany et appelle moi Maribel bien sûr."

Après le repas, on remonte. Au moment de passer la porte de la chambre, Santana m'interpelle.

"Brittany ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je veux dire tu dois t'ennuyer dans ta chambre."

"Oui d'accord."

Je suis Santana dans ma chambre et regarde autour de moi. La chambre est décorée avec goût. Les murs recouverts de quelques posters à l'effigie de groupes comme Green Day. Je remarque une guitare et un clavier posés un peu plus loin.

"Tu sais en jouer ?"

"Oui, j'adore la musique."

"C'est vrai ? moi aussi. Je fais partie du Glee Club !" Elle me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

"C'est un club pour chanter."

"Une chorale ?"

"Oui on peut voir ça comme ça, mais ma vrai passion c'est la danse."

"Mes amies et moi on se réunis dans la parc pour chanter. Alors comme ça tu sais chanter ?" Elle sourie et se dirige vers sa guitare. Elle commence un rythme assez rapide que je reconnais tout de suite, vu qu'il s'agit de Toxic de Britney Spears qui n'est autre que ma chanteuse préférée, je commence à chanter aussitôt.

_Baby can't you see_

_I'm Calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's Dangerous i'm falling_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit baby give me it_

_You're dangerous i'm lovin' it_

_Too high can't come down_

_Losing my head spinnin' round and round_

_Oh do you feel me now ?_

Alors que je m'en vais pour chanter le refrain, j'entends la voix de Santana s'élever avec la mienne. Mon regarde se tourne automatiquement vers elle. Un million de frisson me parcourent le dos à l'entente de sa voix rauque. Je peut que ne regarder son visage en ce moment, à la recherche de ses yeux. Elle relève la tête et nos regards s'accrochent aussitôt, je peut sentir mon cœur s'accélérer sous son attention. La chanson se termine dans les vibrements des derniers accords. Santana pose sa guitare et se retourne vers moi, un silence gênant s'installe tranquillement sous le regard scruteur de la latine.

"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, le voyage était épuisant."

"Oui bien sûr"

Je quitte l pièce et m'engouffre dans la chambre. A peine la porte refermée je m'adosse contre celle-ci et souffle un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Je m'allonge sur le lit et m'assoupi, une chose est sûr va pas falloir déconner Brittany !

* * *

**Et voilà, dis-donc ce chapitre était quand même mieux que le Faberry non ? Laisse moi un review j'adore ça *~* C'est toujours trop court.. c'est pas sérieux tout ça va falloir que je bosse encore plus :3**


	4. Comme une chorale

**Et voilà je suis là ! de retour mais j'avais beaucoup de travail. Bref voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas pour un petit review.**

_**#PDV Rachel**_

Je descends de la voiture à la suite de Quinn. Nous nous trouvons dans un Parc, au milieu d'un petit groupe de jeunes. Je vois Brittany accompagnée d'une latine, elle aussi très belle.

"Brittany !" Je l'appelle.

"Hey Rach' " Je la prends dans mes bras sous le regard de Quinn. Je décide d'expliquer aux gens qui nous regardent.

"C'est ma meilleure amie..."

"Ah d'accord" Quinn me sourit.

Quinn part rejoindre ses amies alors que je m'installe un peu plus loin avec Brittany.

"Alors comment est ta correspondante ?" Je lui demande

"Elle est géniale, euhm tu sais j'ai ressenti un truc bizarre avec elle. Comme une attraction plus que physique. Tu es comme ma soeur et je ne veut rien te cacher."

Je me tourne vers elle pour voir quelques larmes perlée au coin de ses yeux, ses yeux fixé sur la belle brune entrain de rire doucement plus loin.

"Elle me sourit tout le temps, elle est belle et je l'ai suivie dans sa chambre. Elle aime la musique et elle s'est mise à jouer de la guitare du coup j'ai chanté et elle s'est mise à chanter avec moi. Sa voix était si parfaite. Mon Dieu Rach' sa voix... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça depuis Sam. Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser."

"Moi aussi, mais je sais ce que je dois en penser. On est ici pour deux semaine Britt on ne peut pas se permettre de s'attacher sachant qu'on va repartir à Lima."

"Mais comment ça toi aussi ?"

"Regarde-la ! Elle est genre... parfaite. J'ai eu comme un coup de foudre, mais j'ai décidé que je devais m'en préoccuper."

"Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais tu sais Lord Tubbington m'a envoyé un SMS et il m'a dit que Santana était une licorne. C'est sa voyante en ligne qui lui a dit."

Je me tourne vers elle avec un regard d'insompréhension mais bon on commence à avoir l'habitude. Un fois Brittany est venue me voir et m'a dit, que je devais acheter un aquarium géant car mes bébés dauphins serait là dans une dizaines d'années. J'ai pas tout compris ce jour là.

"Brittany ! Rachel !" On se retourne vers la personne qui nous appelle.

"Venez chanter avec nous !"

On les rejoint et on s'assoit dans l'herbe avec eux, moi entre Brittany et Quinn cette dernière assis à côté d'un garçon à crête. Celui-ci la regarde avec un petit sourire que je n'apprécie pas, on dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus. Brittany elle est assise entre Santana et moi. Nous sommes assis en cercle. Un garçon géant qui se nomme Finn, deux asiatiques, Tina et Mike, une fille assez enrobée, Mercedes assise à côté d'un garçon probablement aussi gay que Pharell Williams. Quoi ? Comment ça il est pas gay ? Ca chanson, Happy ! Quand on est Happy, on est gai. Gai, Gay. Et puis de toute façon on s'en doute rien qu'à ses fringues. C'est bon vous avez compris ? Bien ! Un garçon en fauteuil roulant, Artie. Et pour finir un gars plutôt mignon, du moins il le serait si il n'avait pas trois pots de gels entiers dans les cheveux. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on peut continuer. Le garçon à crête, Puck commence à jouer de la guitare et la première voix s'élève. Je reconnais la chanson comme _Truly Madly Deeply _des One le pot de gel m'impressione il chante bien dîtes-moi. A peu près tout le monde chante bien sauf Quinn, Finn et Kurt. Moi et Brittany y compris bien sûr.

"Puck tu peux jouer _I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You _pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr Blondie, tu chantes ?"

"Oui"

Les premières notes débutent et la voix de Quinn commence à chanter. Je tourne mon visage vers elle sous la surprise. Géniale ! En plus d'être parfaite physiquement, d'avoir un caractère en or et bah elle sait chanter. Je suis désespérée. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle ? J'ai tellement envie de me joindre à elle. Je n'hésite plus et chante avec elle. Elle aussi relève la tête pour venir connecter son regard au mien. Elle me sourit dans la chanson, sourire que je lui rend. La chanson qui est assez courte en elle-même, se termine et tout le monde applaudit Quinn se penche dans ma direction

"Je ne savais pas que tu chanté."

"Comment tu aurais pu le savoir ?"

Finn prend la parole s'adressant directement à Rachel, un sourire niais sur les lèvres

"Wouah, Rachel tu as une voix vraiment magnifique tu chante en public ?"

"Brittany et moi faisons partis du Glee Club. C'est un club où on chante et danse, et nous faisons des concours aussi."

Santana prends la paroles

"Brittany m'en a parlé c'est un peu l'équivalent de la chorale pour nous."

On passa plus de deux heures dans ce parc, mais on a du rentrer à la maison. Quinn et moi avions passé un super moment. Dans la voiture elle engagea la conversation.

"Tu chantes incroyablement bien Rachel"

"Merci et toi aussi d'ailleurs, ta reprise de _I've been waiting for a girl like you_ était géniale !"

"Tant mieux il fallait qu'elle te plaise."

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que nous sommes de retour chez les Fabray. Je remonte à l'étage et rentre dans la chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Bien sûr, je n'aperçut pas la jolie blonde adossé contre l'embruse de la porte. Je la remarque que quand elle hausse la voix à mon égard.

"Cette journée t'a t-elle plus ?"

Je relève la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le siens

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle me regarde avec incompréhension ne comprenant sûrement pas ma question :

"Pourquoi la chanson devait me plaire ?"

"Parce qu'elle t'était dédiée."

Sur ces mots elle quitte la pièce me laissant abasourdie. Est-ce que Quinn pourrait-elle ressentir les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Comment je pourrais le savoir ?

_**#PDV Brittany**_

Nous nous relevons pour quitter le parc dans lequel nous chantions. Les amis de Santana sont vraiment super. Nous marchons dans la rue en direction de chez Santana.

"J'adore ta voix. Comment tu fais pour qu'elle soit rauque ? C'est parce que tu es magique ?"

Santana tourne son visage dans ma direction, ses cheveux noir comme l'ébène retombent sur ses épaules, ses sourcils froncés lui donne une expression absolument adorable, ses yeux noirs brillent d'une magnifique incompréhension et pour finir ses lèvres pulpeuses si désirables qui brillent toujours comme si elle y avait passé du gloss alors qu'elle ne le fait jamais.

"C'est ma voix naturelle..."

"Je peux te poser une question assez indiscrète ?"

"Va y je verrais bien"

"Est-ce que tu es une licorne ?" En posant cette question je m'arrête de marcher pour la regarder un peu mieux.

"Une quoi ?"

"Une licorne... est-ce que tu aimes les femmes ?"

"Euh oui je suis lesbiennes mais... comment tu le sais ?"

"Lord Tubbington me l'a dit... Mais c'est trop bien Tana, et puis maintenant je peux le faire !"

"J'aime bien ce surnom, mais je comprend pas tu peux faire quoi ?"

"Ceçi"

Sur ces mots je glisse délicatement ma main sur sa joue d'une infinie douceur pour juste effleurer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui ferait rougir les plus grande comédies romantiques. je pris intérieurement pour qu'elle ne me repousse pas, mais plutôt qu'elley réponde. Etrangement elle le fait. Tous mes sens se perdentn je ne sens plus le monde qui nous entourent. Juste ses lèvres sur les miennes et les incroyables sensations qu'elles procurent. Même avec Sam je n'ai jamais ressenti les choses que cette belle brune me fait ressentir. Je suis désolée Rachel mais je me suis déjà attachée à Santana.

Je cède la première et me retire de ses lèvres ne pouvant plus respirer mon front collé au sien, le souffle halentant.

"Désolée, il fallait que je le fasse."

"Tu avais raison de le faire"

Nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre ne firent pas attention au garçon qui s'avançait vers nous.

_**#PDV Santana**_

"Santana, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Dis-moi qui est cette belle demoiselle qui t'accompagne ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ?"

"Vu la façon dont elle s'aggripe à toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit juste ton amie."

"Santana j'ai peur !" Brittany renforce sa prise sur mon bras.

"Une Américaine... encore mieux."

"Je répète qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ?"

"Que dirais-tu d'une soirée ? Toi, moi et ta copine."

"Oh laisse-moi deviner. Toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché se sont rendu compte que tu étais un Loser, et refuse de coucher avec toi de nouveau."

"Es-tu une de ces filles ?"

"Oui mais j'ai pas eu besoin de coucher avec toi pour me rendre compte que en valais pas le coup."

Je ne vis pas le coup partir, je m'affale par terre sous la puissance du coup de poing qui m'a été donné.

"Santana !"

Brittany s'accroupit devant moi portant ses mains sur mon visage. Un filet de sang s'écoule de ma lèvre inférieure alors que je me relève difficilement.

"Mais dis-moi où est passé la Lopez d'avant ? La femme au sang chaud, la femme qui n'a peur de rien. Elle est où cette Lopez ?"

"Elle est partie il y a longtemps déjà, alors bouge ton cul de là et laisse nous passer."

"Ouais tu as raison Santana, excuse-moi."

"Merci" Je contourne le crétin qui se tient devant nous, tirant Brittany par la main.

"Mais par contre elle ! elle reste ici."

Je suis retenue par Brittany qui est elle tirée en arrière par Josh. Le sang bouillone dans mes veines, il n'a pas le droit de la toucher. Plus maintenant.

"Tu ne la touche pas !"

Je me jette sur lui et il tombe au sol sous le poids de mon corps , lachant Brittany au passage. Je lui assène un coup de poing au visage sous la rage que je peux ressentir. Je lève ma main pour recommencer mon acte encore. Je suis arrêtée par la main de Brittany qui me tient le poignet.

"Santana arrête ! Laisse le tranquille et rentrons à la maison. Je pense qu'il à compris."

J'hésite à laisser cet enfoiré partir pour qu'il recommence avec une autre fille. Je me retourne vers Brittany, ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne font qu'émettrent des émotions contradictoires. La peur, le soulagement, l'amour. Je me relève difficlement, ma main endolorie et le goût de rouille qu'a le sang se répand dans ma bouche. Brittany garde sa main dans la mienne alors qu'on repart vers chez moi, laissant Josh allongé sur le trottoire.

On arrive à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Ma mère tranquille et mon père rentre généralement pendant la nuit ou même pas du tout. Il est chirurgien, je comprend la compléxité de son travail. Et puis ma mère ne gagne pas assez pour nous faire vivre, mais chirurgien ce n'est pas rien. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. Ma lèvre me lance, je porte ma main à celle-ci de la retire aussitôt sous la douleur.

"Attend". Je me tourne vers Brittany qui se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle revient quelques minutes après avec un petit sac blanc en main.

"Ma mère est un peu trop protectrice et elle m'a donné ça avant que je parte."

"Oh, tu sais mon père est médecin. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici."

"Je savais pas, mais bon laisse moi te soigner quand même."

Elle ouvre le sac et verse du désinfectant sur du coton. Sa main se porte à mon visage, je ferme les yeux sous la douleur qui parcourt mon visage. Un gémissement de douleur sort de ma bouche.

"Aaah" Je sers les dents, esperant que ça passera.

"Désolé mais tu n'as pas le choix... Voilà j'ai fini. Il te faudrait de la glaçe pour ta main."

"Oh non, ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer."

"Tana soit raisonnable, s'il te plaît"

"D'accord, viens"

On descend dans la cuisine chercher un peu de glaçe. Je pose le sac sur ma main, j'ai les phalanges rouges et enflées. Comme par hasard, ma mère rentre à ce moment chargée de sacs de courses.

"Maman ! tu es déjà là ?"

"Je vois que ça t'enchante, merci"

Brittany se dirige vers elle et la débarasse d'un des sacs.

"Merci Brittany"

Ma mère pose les sacs sur la table de la cuisine et se tourne vers moi. Son regard dérive vers ma lèvre et ma main posée sur l'établit. Elle qui ne m'avait pas encore regardée jusque la.

"Santana ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Euh c'est rien Maman, ne t'inquiète pas"

"Tu ne répond pas à ma question"

"Un garçon a voulu s'en prendre à Brittany, j'ai voulu la défendre, il m'a frappé puis il est partit. Tu vois rien de grave !"

"Tu es sûr ?" L'inquiétude traversait ses yeux

"Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas !"

Je l'aide à ranger les courses alors que Brittany monte les escaliers pour aller téléphoner à sa mère. Je rejoins Brittany dans sa chambre et toque doucement à la porte.

"Britt ?"

"Oui, rentres !"

Je m'assoie à ses côtés sur le lit.

"Je suis désolée."

"Pourquoi Tana' ? Tu n'as rien fait"

"Je suis désolé que tu ai dû assissterà ça ! Josh est un abruti. Il n'aurait pas dû te faire ça, il ne devrait faire ça à personne."

"Qui c'est ce type ?"

"Il s'appelle Josh Commen, capitaine de l'équipe de Rugby. Il est dans mon lycée, lui, l'équipe de foot et toutes ces personnes sont en haut de l'échelle social. La chorale elle est tout en bas. Josh à couché avec beaucoup de filles, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ca va faire des mois qu'il me harcèle."

"Tu n'en a jamais parlé ? Avec tes parents, tes amis ?"

"Non, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à se confier."

"D'accord ! Laissons tout ça derrière nous."

"Oui vient par là"

Je lui tend mes bras pour avoir une étreinte de sa part. Brittany se glisse dans mes bras, nous restons assise là pendant des minutes essayant d'oublier les mauvaises choses qui se sont passées aujourd'hui. Seules les bonnes choses resterons comme la Parc est un baiser.

"Qui es-tu Santana Lopez ?"


	5. Parle moi de toi !

_**#PDV Quinn**_

Mon lycée ? Franchement vous voulez savoir ? Ce n'est pas un lycée, c'est plus un zoo. Ici si tu ne fais pas parti d'une équipe, d'un sport quelquonque, tu n'es rien. Au lycée il y a trois catégories de personnes. Les sportifs, qui sont tout en haut de l'échelle sociale. Après il y a ceux qui savent se faire oublier. Certains font partis d'un Club ou d'un autre. Et pour finir, totu en bas dans la hiérarchie de ce lycée. La chorale, c'est-à-dire, nous. Faire partit de la chorale s'est se faire arroser tous les jours d'un liquide froid et visqueux qui vous colle à la peau. La chorale c'est se faire rabaisser et même parfois se faire frapper, parce que chanter est comme une abomination dans cette ville de malheur. Pourtant regardez-nous ! On se rejoint au parc, chez nous ou au lycée sous les gradins du stade, en salle de répétition, Bref.

On est Lundi, c'est la rentrée et Rachel vient avec moi. Elle repart dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Comme si je voulais qu'elle reparte, ça fait deux jours qu'elle est là ! Deux jours seulement. Vous savez ce qu'un coup de foudre ? C'est comme si tout votre organisme s'arrêtait de fonctionner. Votre sang s'arrête de parcourir vos veines, votre cerveau ne réagit plus à vos moments, votre coeur s'arrête de battre. Tout ça en un seul regard. C'est ce qui c'est passé quand je l'ai vue descendre du bus. Imaginez vous une jeune fille brune, des magnifiques boucles descendent dans son dos. Des yeux marrons, un nez assez imposant mais qui se fond parfaitement dans son visage. Voilà vous l'aurez compris je suis amoureuse d'une américaine qui sait probablement pas que j'existe. Je suis juste une auberge pour deux semaines et après elle repartira dans son charmant pays et adieu Quinn. En plus elle a une voix magnifique, les plus grandes chanteuses ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Je veux dire de nos jours il y a des personnes connues dans la milieu de la chanson qui ne chantent pas si bien que ça. Je pense que dans la chorale les meilleurs voix sont Mercedes qui a une voix de diva par excellence, Blaine qui lui a une voix magnifique. Kurt son petit-ami chante bien aussi mais il a une voix de fille qie je trouve très irritante à la longue. Et pour finir la voix de ma meilleure amie, Santana. Elle a la voix parfaite selon moi. A la fois suave et mélodieuse tout en étant rauque et puissante à la fois. Le genre de voix qui vous transporte. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je reprends les cours comme en début de semaine normale seulement j'ai Rachel avec moi. Tout comme Santana avec Brittany.. normalement. Je commence par histoire, géniale ! Sérieusement mon professeur d'histoire-géographie doit-être la personne la plus bizarre de cette planète. Pour commencer il est toujours habillé en costard, à croire qu'il va à un enterrement au moins une fois pas jour. Ses cravates sont ridicules et sa chemise sort toujours de son pantalon, sans compter ses vestons dix fois trop petit qui ne font que ressortir son énorme ventre. Zombie, ça devrait être le mot qui le décrit le mieux. Il marche la tête baissée réglé comme un robot accompagné d'une sorte de malle ou valise en plastique qui lui sert de sac pour ses cours. En plus il s'apelle Moyat. Enfin Bref.

Je pousse la porte du lycée, Rachel à ma droite et me dirige vers mon casier. Santana nous y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Brittany évidemment. Nous parlons mais la cloche retentit nous interrompant dans notre conversation, partant vers nos classes respectives. Rachel s'installe à côté de moi dans le fond. Ma tête appuyée sur ma main, signe d'ennui alors que le prof n'est même pas arrivé. Mon regard dérive vers Rachel, qui semble porter une grande attention à ses ongles. Ses yeux remontent vers la classe qui se tient devant elle. Sa bouche s'entrouve légerement et ses pupilles s'agrandissent. Je me tourne moi aussi vers le devant de la pièce pour voir ce qui aurait pû la choquer. Je vois Mr Moyat rentrer en classe, Puck fait un commentaire habituel.

"Mr Moyat, j'adore vos bottes !"

Il remonte son pantalon au niveau de ses chevilles laissant apparaître des vielles bottes de jardins.

"Ce ne sont pas des bottes, ce sont des bottines"

La classe part dans un fou rire. Le prof observe la classe et remarque le nombre assez important d'absents.

"Bien il est inutil de faire cour si les autres ne pourront pas savoir A la place faites des révisions"

Bien sûr tout le monde commence à parler. Rachel se tourne vers moi, une expression choquée sur son visage.

"C'est ton... professeur ?"

"Oui.. C'est une sorte de Zombie-vivant. On passe plus de temps à se moquer de lui, qu'à écouter son cour. Tient, regarde !"

Elle tourne sa tête vers Mr Moyat et le fixe intensément. Elle commence à rigoler doucement, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres à cette vision. Je me tourne vers le prof. Son visage est posé sur sa main, ses yeux se ferment toutes les deux secondes. Nous rigolons attirant les regards des autres élèves sur nous. Ses yeux se referment et sa tête tombe, il se redresse une expression désespérée sur son visage. Nous ne vîmes pas l'heure passer, je sors de ma léthargie quand la cloche sonne.

On sort de la classe et continuons de rigoler même dans les et Brittany nous rejoignent.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire ?"

"Rachel a fait la rencontre de Mr Moyat.."

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Santana

"C'est qui ?" Brittany s'interpose

"Un professeur d'histoire à moitié humain, à moitié zombie."

"Oh, ça doit faire peur... Est-ce qu'il a déjà mangé un élève ?"

"Non Britt" Santana pose sa main sur son bras avec un regard tendre.

Attendez ! Quoi ? Santana vient de regarder Brittany tendrement en posant sa main sur son bras. Je sais que Santana est attirée par les femmes, enfin tout le monde le sait. Mais bon c'est ma meilleure amie quand même. Même si elle avait des sentiments pour Brittany elle n'aurait pas agit comme ça s'il ne s'était rien passé. Nous rigolons toutes les quatre avant de repartir vers nos cours respectifs.

"Rachel, ce midi tu pourras aller sur les gradins du stade, c'est là-bas que Santana et moi nous mangeons. Mais ne m'attends pas, je dois parler à Santana et faudra que tu emmènes Brittany. Je voudrais pas qu'elle se perdre et qu'elle finisse à la piscine..."

Rachel rigole doucement.

"C'est vrai qu'elle peut paraître idiote mais quand on la connait, elle est très intelligente faut juste la comprendre."

L'heure du déjeuner arrive plutôt vite. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la classe de Santana qui avait Maths. Elle sort de la salle Brittany à sa suite.

"San !" Elle se tourne vers moi

"Quinn ?"

"Vient avec moi !"

Rachel et Brittany s'éloignent vers le stade

"Tu comptes pas m'en parler ?"

"Arrêtes de jouer au détective Quinn"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ta jolie blonde ?"

"Et toi et ta jolie brune alors ?"

"Il n'y a rien entre Rachel et moi !"

"Ouai, c'est toi qui le dit."

"Mais c'est pas le sujet ! San' je suis ta meilleure amie."

"Elle m'a embrassée..."

"Quoi ? Mais tu as fais quoi ?"

"Tu voulais que je fassz quoi, que je la repousse en lui disant que je ne ressens rien pour elle peut-être ?"

"Oui parce que c'est le cas !"

Santana ne répond pas continuant de regarder devant elle.

"Santana Marie Lopez, me dit pas que tu l'aimes !"

"Non mais vas-y prends un porte-voix ou passe une annonce dans le journal"

"Désolé mais San' ça fait deux jours que tu la connais..."

"Quinn je t'en prie je sais que tu es dingue de Rachel, ça se voit"

"Pourquoi ça tombe sur nous San' ?!"

"Allez vient elles nous attendent"

_**#PDV Rachel **__**(pendant ce temps au stade)**_

"Rachie je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'attacher à Santana, mais j'ai craqué et j'ai... je l'ai embrassée.."

"TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!"

"On étaient en train de rentrer chez elle et puis elle m'a dit que oui elle aimait les filles, j'ai craqué et je l'ai embrassée.."

"Britt, POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?"

"Parce que je l'aime ! Rachel arrête de me crier dessus j'aime pas ça mais je suis totalement amoureuse d'elle."

Je m'en vais pour rappliquer mais Quinn et Santana arrivent, la conversation s'arrête.

"Je meurs de faim." Santana s'installe et commence à manger. On fait de même en commançant à parler. La journée passe sans problème. Quinn et moi prenons la direction de sa maison. Elle n'habite pas loi, comme ça on peut y aller à pied. Le trajet commence en silence.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Brittany ?"

"Oui, depuis à peu près toujours. Nos parents sont de très bon amis. En fait j'ai deux papa. Quand j'ai emmenagé à Lima, mes pères étaient très mal vus Lima n'est pas une ville très ouverte, alors quand un couple gay à emmenagé, les habitants disaient que c'était une mauvaise inflluence pour leurs enfants. Qu'ils devraient montrer l'exemple à leur fille de trois ans. Les parents de Brittany nous ont ouvert leur porte."

"Je pensais que les Etats-Unis était un pays libre."

"Il l'est. Mais certaines villes on leurs convictions."

On arrive à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Quinn m'invite à la suivre dans sa chambre ce que j'accepte. Elle est assez banale en soi. Les murs sont verts pâles ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux. Un lit blanc trône au milieu de la pièce collé au mur. Ses murs sont recouverts de photos du Glee Club, de Santana, de Quinn et de sa famille ou de magnifiques paysages.

"C'est toi qui les a prises ?"

"Oui, j'adore la photographie"

"Tu es vraiment douée."

"Merci"

Je la rejoint , assise sur le bord du lit.

"Santana est ta meilleure amie ?"

"Oui on a aucun secrets l'une pour l'autres. Enfin normalement, Santana est très renfermée sur elle-même, elle a du mal à se confier."

"L'opposé de Brittany en somme"

"Brittany à l'air adorable et... bizarre."

"Elle peut paraître bizarre. Dsions qu'elle vit dans son monde de licornes et de petits lutins magiques. Mais elle est de très bon conseils et une amie formidable. Mais je connais ma meilleure amie, parle moi de toi !"

"De moi ? Il n'y a rien à dire."

"Allez Quinn ! Parle moi de ce que tu aimes, de qui tu es."

"Je m'appelle Quinn Lucy Fabray, j'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Frannie. Mon père est un enfoiré, il a quitté la maison parce que ma mère l'a foutue à la porte. J'avais une tortue quand j'avais neuf ans. La cicatrice que j'ai sur mon genou droit, c'est parce que j'ai fait une chute en vélo il y a quatre ans. Ma couleur préférée c'est le vert j'adore les animaux, la photographie, je suis végétarienne. Tu sais la principale"

"Une tortue ? Franchement ? Il y a mieux comme animale de compagnie, c'est pas passionnant une tortue." Elle rigole doucement

"Tu as raison moque toi, on verra bien qui rira en dernier !"

Elle attrape l'oreillet présent au bout du lit et me frappe en plein visage. Mon rire s'arrête aussitôt et je prend un air choqué des plus adorable. Elle me souris comme si rien ne c'était produit.

"Tu disais ? J'ai pas bien entendue. Elle était comment ma tortue ?"

"Oh toi ! Tu vas voir"

J'attrape moi aussi un des coussins et me met à la frapper. S'ensuit une bataille acharner dans la chambre.

"Je te jure que si une seule plume sort de cet oreillet Rachel, tu referas toute la chambre !"

"Ce serait pas du luxe"

Son visage se décompose sous la mauvaise blague que je vient de sortir. Le coussin vole dans ma direction j'ai juste le temps de me baisser pour esquiver le projectile.

"Raté ! Et en plus va falloir que je t'apprênne à viser, géniale !"

La bataille recommence sous les coups d'oreillets plus ou moins fors sans faire mal. Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent au bord du lit sans que aucune des deux ne le voient. Rachel se prit le pied dans le draps entraînant Quinn dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva étalée sur le lit la belle blonde allongée sur elle. Quinn ne cessa de rire que quand elle se rendit compte de la proximité entre leurs deux corps. Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent ceux de Rachel pour un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments encore inconnus des deux filles. Le regard de Rachel dériva sur les lèvres si tentante de la blonde avant de revenir vers ses yeux. C'est Quinn qui craqua la première est fondit sur la bouche de la brune. Un baiser tendre, chaste.

Des frissons parcours mes côtes, la douceur de ses lèvres me retourne l'estomac et le monde autour de moi s'efface. Ma main glisse dans sa nuque et mes doigts viennent s'accrocher dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvent et sa langue vient carresser ma lèvre inférieur, me demandant l'accès que j'accepte aussitôt. Nos langues se rencontrent enfin nous arrachant à chacune un gémissement. Je me décolle d'elle le souffle haletant

"Quinn... Pourquoi ?"


	6. Ne me refait jamais ça !

**Hallooooooooo Guten Morgen, Bonjour ou Good Morning. Voici le chapitree 5 de Un Voyage peut blablablaaaa. Enjoy et lâche un review à la finn pparcee que j'aimmeee ça !**

* * *

_**#PDV Quinn**_

"Quinn... pourquoi ?"

"Je suis folle de toi depuis que je t'ai vue descendre du bus..."

"Quoi ? mais.."

"Rachel, est-ce que tu crois aux âmes-soeurs ?"

"Oui, je pense"

"Alors je sais ce que je fais. A la seconde, où je t'ai vue, j'ai sû. J'ai sû que j'allais tout faire pour que toi et moi ça existe. Même si ça ne serait que le temps d'un baiser."

"Quinn..."

"Tu parles beaucoup trop !"

Je fond sur ses lèvres.

_**#PDV Brittany**_

Je me réveille doucement, les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux. L e réveil n'a pas encore sonné. Je me lève du lit et m'habille. Une fois prête je me glisse secrètement dans la chambre de Santana. La brune dort paisiblement à poings fermés. Allongée dans une position confortable sur le ventre et les bras repliés sous l'oreiller. Je m'assoie sur la chaise du bureau et la contemple jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne. Je me retourne vers les murs de la chambre pour les observer un peu mieux. C'est assez sombre en fait, les murs sont noirs ainsi que beaucoup des meubles. Un bruit attire mon attention, je me retourne vers Santana. Le bruit recommence et ses lèvres bougent. Je m'approche du lit et m'accroupis près de son visage.

"...veux..sushis.."

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage devant l'air adorable que peut avoir Santana.

"Sushis.. je veux.. des...sushis"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle se réveille en sursaut à mon rire et tombe en face de mon visage, elle fait un bond de deux mètres sur son lit.

"Putain Brittany, tu veux me faire mourrir ou quoi ?"

"Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu dors."

"Mais qu'est-ce que fais ici ?"

"Tu aimes les sushis ?"

"C'est mon plat préféré, comment tu sais ça ?"

"Tu parles en dormant et c'est trop mignon..." Un petit grognement sort de sa bouche

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Britt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à m'espionner en train de dormir ?"

"J'avais envie de te surprendre !"

"Viens-là !"

Elle m'attire dans ses bras et serre son corps contre le mien. J'en profite pour enfouir mon nez dans son cou et respirer son odeur. Elle sent la vanille, s'en est même bizarre. Elle se recule de moi mais garde ses bras autour de ma taille, gardant la proximité entre nous. Nos lèvres se rejoignent sans même que l'on s'en rendre compte.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait parler ?" Ses yeux me fixent intensément

"Oui Tana' "

"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé l'autre jour ?"

"Pourquoi tu as répondu au baiser ?"

"Je sais pas... Je ressens des choses pour toi, mais disons que je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens."

"Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je t'ai embrassé."

"Mais tu n'as pas un copain à Lima ? Ou une copine ?"

"J'avais un copain, il s'appelait Sam. Nous deux ça marchait plus. On a rompu il y a quelques mois"

"Désolée , je savais pas."

"Oh non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Rachel a un copain, il s'appelle Jesse. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'elle était une licorne, elle ne m'a jamais cru."

"En passant, Rachel t'a parlé de Quinn ou de quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer entre elles ?"

"Je sais que Rachel a eu un faible pour Quinn ou un truc comme ça. Mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper parce que on va repartir et qu'elle a Jesse."

La tête de Santana se décompose face à moi, l'inquiétude commence à m'envahir.

"Tana' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'avais pas pensé à ça ! J'avais pas pensé au fait que tu allais repartir. Je pensais pas que j'embrasserais ma correspondante venue deux semaines dans ma maison !"

Santana commençait à trembler de tout son corps. Ses mains se serraient plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Des sueurs commencent à apparaître sur son front et sa respiration devient haletante.

"Santana qu'est-ce qui se passe !"

"J'arrive.. pas à respirer... Ma..mère"

Je me lève du lit et pars en courant dans la cuisine où se trouve la mère de Santana.

"Maribel !"

Son visage surpris se tourne vers moi, probablement parce que je viens de débarquer en hurlant.

"Santana !"

Elle semble comprendre avec l'inquiétude qui doit se lire sur mon visage, vu qu'elle part en courant à l'étage. Arrivée dans la chambre on retrouve Santana assise sur le lit, une main sur sa poitrine. Maribel court la voir.

"Sanny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Maman ! j'arrive pas à respirer."

Elle attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro des urgences sûrement.

"Oui ? Allo ? Ma fille à un problème, je sais pas... Non.. Elle n'arrive pas à respirer, elle transpire. Quoi ? oui oui."

"Sanny, les médecins vont arriver ne t'inquiète pas."

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance se gare devant la maison. Des ambulanciers se pressent dans la chambre autour de ma brune. C'est incroyable parce que en Amérique, vous appelez les pompiers, ils arriveront minimum trente minutes après que vous les ayez appelés.

"Bien madame, votre fille a fait une crise d'angoisse, est-ce que ça c'est déjà produit ?"

"Non, non elle n'a jamais eu aucun problème de santé"

"Ce n'est qu'une crise passagère, il ya peu de chance que sa se reproduise. Mademoiselle Lopez, évitez trop de stress à l'avenir."

_**#PDV Santana**_

J'étais tellement hypnotisée par Brittany que je n'avais pas du tout pensé qu'elle allait devoir repartir. Mon corps commence à trembler, des sueurs froides coulent le long de mon dos et je n'arrive bientôt plus à respirer. Je me retrouve entourée d'ambulanciers quelques minutes plus tard.

"Sanny ne me fait plus jamais ça !"

"C'est bon maman je vais bien, tu as entendu le médecin, c'est passager."

"Bien mais tu ne vas pas en cours !"

"Maman je vais bien et puis Quinn va m'attendre !"

"Tu préviens Quinn que tu ne seras pas au lycée. Tu retournes au lit et tu te repose"

Je soupire et retourne me coucher, ma mère quitte la pièce. Brittany est là, assise en larmes, ses jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine, dans la quart de ma chambre.

"Brittany ?"

"Je suis désolée Tana'"

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"C'est de ma faute, je t'ai fait paniquer"

"Viens avec moi !"

La blonde ne bougea pas

"Allez Britt ! Viens-là."

Elle se lève et me rejoins, une fois allongée près de moi je me tourne vers elle. Mon bras glisse sur sa taille et ma tête se pose sur son épaule.

"Ecoute bien ces mots. Tu n'as rien fait !"

"Je suis désolée"

"Chuuut" Je resserre ma prise sur son ventre pour éviter les sanglots qui secouent son corps et commence à embrasser son cou.

"Tana, ça c'est pas une bonne idée."

"Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, même une excellente idée"

Elle décale un peu sa tête pour me laisser un peu plus de place. Je commence à aspirer doucement sa peau et passe ma langue sur la marque que je viens de faire. Un gémissement sort de sa bouche.

"Même si c'est tellement bon, je continue de penser que c'est pas une bonne idée"

Elle me repousse gentiment.

"C'est malin ça, commence je vais cacher ça à ma mère ?"

"Ca aura largement disparu quand tu seras rentrée en Amérique"

"J'espère pour toi !"

Mon téléphone sonne, je regarde qui pourrait bien m'appeler à une heure pareille, Quinn évidemment, je décroche.

"Salut Blondie !"

"San' mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Ah ouais Quinn, euh je serais pas là aujourd'hui"

"Quoi ? Rhaaaa mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?"

"Pourquoi j'aurais forcément fait quelque chose ? Bon tu sais quoi, passe cet après-midi et amène Rachel, ça pourras faire que du bien à Brittany."

"D'accord à cet aprem.

_**Dans l'après-midi #PDV Quinn**_

Je frappe à la porte des Lopez, Rachel à côté moi. La porte s'ouvre sur Maribel.

"Quinn comment vas-tu ? Je savais que tu allais venir"

"Mme Lopez, vous commencez à trop bien me connaître ?"

"Combien de fois il va falloir que tu viennes à la maison avant que tu ne m'appelle Maribel ? Qui t'accompagne ?"

"Oh c'est Rachel, elle est ma correspondante, comme Brittany. Rachel voici Maribel la mère de Santana."

Elles se sourient poliment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

"D'accord, bien Santana est dans sa chambre avec Brittany."

"Merci"

Je monte les escaliers , la main de Rachel dans la mienne. Une fois que j'ai frappé à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre sur la blonde. Elle me sourit et me laisse la place d'entrer prenant Rachel dans ses bras. Je me dirige vers le lit et retrouve Santana assise en tailleur.

"Quinn, alors cette journée ?"

"Nul, excepté ce midi tu aurais dû voir ça ! Mme Brokerson, tu sais la prof d'histoire de première année ?"

"Oui et bah ?"

"On allait vers la table à la Cafet' avec Rachel et Jacob a renversé son assiette de pâtes à ses pieds. Elle a carrément marché dedans, a glissé et s'est étalée juste devant nous. C'était hilarant mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment rire sachant qu'elle était à nos pieds ! Cet abruti a tout filmé, fièr de sa connerie. Et toi pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?"

"'J'ai fais une crise d'angoisse ou un truc comme ça, ce matin."

"Quoi ? Mais San' c'est dangereux ce genre de chose !"

"C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas je vais beaucoup mieux"

"Ouai et comment va Brittany ?"

"Elle culpabilise, c'est pour ça que je voulais que Rachel vienne. Je pensais que ça allait la détendre."

Je me retourne pour voir les filles mais elles ne sont plus là.

"Elle a dû fuir avec Brittany quand elles se sont rendues compte qu'on étaient que deux pauvres folles." dis-je

"La pauvre folle que je suis est amoureuse de Brittany."

"J'ai embrassé Rachel.."

"Mon Dieu Quinn Fabray ! Reine du Club d'Abstinence, Capitaine des Cheerleaders et Mademoiselle Jésus est mon ami, a embrassé une fille ?"

"Ferme la un peu San"

"Je suis tellement blessée et alors c'était comment ?"

"Je me suis pas fait aspirer comme quand j'embrassé Finn, c'est déjà ça !"

Après deux trois bonnes moqueries sur Finnocence, on continue de parler jusqu'à ce que je dois m'en aller.

_**#PDV Rachel**_

Arrivée chez Santana, Brittany m'entraîne dans sa chambre pour les laisser entre elles. Une fois bien installée sur son lit, on commence à parler.

"Comment va Santana ?"

"Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. J'ai eu tellement peur ce matin, Rach' j'ai cru que j'allais la perdre alors que je viens juste de la perdre." Ma meilleure amie commence à pleurer, je déteste ça.

"Et non Britt' pleure pas ! Elle va mieux et tout ira bien tu verras. Si ça peut te remonter le moral, Quinn m'a embrassée."

Son visage se met à rayonner aussitôt, un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres.

'Rachel c'est géniale ! Dès que tu m'as parlé d'elle au Parc j'ai su que c'était ta licorne. Tu as vu comment tu la regarde ou comment elle te regarde ? On à la chance d'avoir trouvé nos âmes-sœurs, notre moitié. Crois-moi Jesse n'est plus qu'un ami pour toi. Quinn est ta moitié !"

"Britt je te l'ai dit ! On ne peut pas, on peut ne pas tomber amoureuses. Quand on retournera à la maison, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? On devra rompre ! J'ai pas envie de te retrouver comme après ta rupture avec Sam."

"Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Sam."

"Je sais Britt', je sais."

"Et toi Quinn alors ?"

"Moi aussi, je l'aime."


	7. Thinking Out Loud

_**#PDV Santana**_

La fin de la semaine est arrivée, ce qui veut dire que j'ai tout le week-end pour être avec elle. Cette semaine est passée beaucoup trop vite. Il n'y a plus que cinq jours à passer à ses côtés. Je vois Brittany revenir avec un paquet de bonbon, sautillant comme une enfant. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit et croise les jambes, un point commun qu'elle partage avec moi. On croisent toujours nos jambes, elle me donne un bonbon que je croise entre mes dents, le temps de chercher mon téléphone. Une fois mon téléphone entre mes mains, je me redresse. Brittany ne m'en laisse pas le temps, et je me retrouve bientôt allongée sous son poids. C'est que ma blonde cache bien son jeu, elle a beaucoup de force.

Ses yeux azurs brillent de malice et un sourire sournois éclairent son visage. Elle approche lentement son visage du mien et vient coincer la sucrerie entre ses dents, laissant nos lèvres s'effleurer. Elle se recule et machouille ce qu'elle m'a volé. Une fois remise de ce moment qu'il faut avouer était terriblement intense. Je me remet droite et admire la blonde devant moi, admirant la composition ce qu'elle mange.

**"Comment tu peux manger autant et avoir un corps aussi parfait ?"**

En effet Brittany est un vrai estomac sur pattes, que se soit les bonbons, les gâteaux ou les plats, tout y passe.

**"Je compense avec la danse... Je mange pas autant que ça, si ?" **Son visage prend un air étonné, je ris légerment.

**"Tu viens au Glee Club avec moi Lundi ? Comme ça tu pourras chanter et je pourrais enfin te voir danser."**

**"Oui avec plaisir. Mais en attendant vient là..." **Brittany écarte les bras en signe d'invitation. Je n'hésite pas à me glisser dans l'endroit le plus réconfortant que je connaisse.

_**#PDV Rachel**_

Je me glisse lentement dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Une fois la porte refermée avec la plus grande délicatesse, je m'installe sur le lit pour regarder cette magnifique femme en train de dormir.

**"Debout, faut se réveiller Cendrillon"** Je chuchote à quelque centimètre de son visage. Décidé à profiter de son sommeil, Quinn ne fait que enfoncer sa tête un peu plus dans l'oreillet et de gémir de mécontentement.

**"Mademoiselle Fabray qu'elle magnifique vision me donnez vous la"**

Son regard vert se pose enfin sur moi et un sourire prend place sur ses douces lèvres.

**"C'est le week-end Rach'... il n'est que dix heure."**

**"Et alors je ne peux pas profiter de toi si tu dors"** Mes lèvres s'étirent** "A moins que je ne profite de toi pendant ton sommeil"**

**"Je ne me lève pas avant midi..."**

**"Eh bien, tu vas faire une exception."**

**"Rachel s'il-te-plaît laisse moi dormir."**

**"Mais Quinn on a pas beacoup de temps à passer ensemble !"**

**"Bien"** Elle se redresse difficilement en position assise** "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"**

**"Je veux un bisous !"** Dis-je avec un sourire en coin, elle rit doucement et se penche vers moi

**"Quinn faudrait que tu emmène Rachel au centre commercial aujourd'hui, Oh Mon Dieu !"**

Quinn et moi sursautons en même temps, dû à l'exclamation plus que bruyany de Judy.

**"Maman !"** La chaleur envahie mon visage et celui de Quinn

**"Je suis désolé Quinn, euhm je vais allez faire des courses..."**

**"Bien"** Les talons de Judy s'éloignent nous laissant seule. Quinn se tourne vers moi, sa lèvre inférieur prise entre ses dents.

**"Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ta mère en face."**

**"Elle est partie tu sais.."**

**"Elle pourrait revenir tu sais."**

**"Elle reviendras pas avant une bonne heure."**

**"Donc maintenant je peux ?"**

**"Tu peux."** Nos lèvres se rejoignent dans un baiser. La langue de Quinn sur ma lèvre inférieure, me demande l'accès que j'accepte sans trop de difficulté. Nos langues battent pour la domination, ma main glisse sur sa taille alors que la sienne vient de poser sur ma joue dans un geste tendre. Jamais Jesse ne m'avait fait ressentir tant de choses à la fois, pas comme Quinn pourrait le faire. Il est vrai que j'ai deux pères gays mais je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la possibilité, que je le sois aussi. Je ne perds pas une seconde et me mets à califourchon sur la blonde. A bout de souffle nos lèvres se décollent, j'en profite et me dirige vers son cou que je parsème de baisers.

**"Rach'..."**

Je descends lentement vers sa clavicule que je mordille, un gémissement sort de sa bouche.

**"Rachel s'il te plaît arrête"**

Je m'arrête de suite et me redresse de son cou, je l'interroge du regard.

**"Euhm..."**

**"Quinn parle-moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculée je ne voulais pas."**

A l'aide de ses bras elle se redresse en position assise. Je m'en vais descendre de ses jambes mais elle me retient.

**"Reste là, je t'en prie"**

**"Qu'est-ce qui il y a ?"**

**"Rachel je ne voudrais pas que tu me juges"**

**"Hé non Quinn ne pense pas ça !"**

**"Bien . Quand j'avais seize ans, dans ma première année de lycée. J'étais la fille parfaite, je sortais avec le garçon que toutes les filles voulaient. J'étais très populaire et un soir lors d'une soirée, le meilleur ami de mon copain m'avait saoulé au panaché. On est monté dans sa chambre, ce jour-là je me sentais grosse et repoussante. Puck me flattait et me disait ce que je voulais entendre.**

**"Puck ?! Il a abusé de toi ?"**

**"Non, non disons que je me suis laissé faire, ce soir là on a couché ensemble. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, j'étais à deux doigts du coma éthylique. Quelques jours plus tard je me rend compte que j'ai du retard. Je suis tombée enceinte, ma popularité est tombée à zéro. Le Glee Club m'a beaucoup aidée. J'ai faits adopter ma fille, elle s'appelle Beth. Je la vois une fois toutes les semaines."**

**"Quinn je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas."**

Je porte mes mains à son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

**"Ne pleure pas"** Je passe mes bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte que j'espère réconfortante. Quinn se redresse brusquement.

**"Vient la voir avec moi !"**

**"Pardon ?"**

**"Je comptais y aller demain matin, je pensais que tu dormirais mais vu que tu te lèvre plus tôt que ce que je pensais."**

**"Quinn tu es sûr ? Tu n'est pas obligé de m'y emmener, je peux rester ici."**

**"Je veux que tu la rencontre, j'aimerais que tu la vois tu veux bien ?"**

**"Tout ce que tu veux"**

**"Tu veux bien y aller maintenant ? J'ai envie de la voir.." **La moue boudeuse et les yeux suppliant de Quinn sont juste adorable.

**"Bien sûr, allons nous préparer."**

_**#PDV Quinn.**_

Rhaaaa pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si parfaite. Nous sommes en voiture, sans un mot, Rachel regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas un silence gênant quand on ne sait plus quoi dire. Celui ci est agréable, reposant. Aussi reposant j'aime le silence uniquement quand j'ai besoin de solitude. En revanche j'ai besoin d'entendre la voix de Rachel.

**"Tu voudrais bien chanter pour moi ?"** Elle se retourne dans ma direction

**"Que puis-je chanter pour Mademoiselle Fabray qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?"**

**"Ce que vous voulez très chère."**

Nous echangeons un regard avant de rire. Rachel semble chercher une chanson qui conviendrait avant de commencer à chanter.

_**When your legs don't work like they used to before**_

_Quand tes jambes ne fonctionneront plus comme avant_

_**And I can't sweep you off of your feet**_

_Et quand je ne pourrai plus te soulever_

_**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love**_

_Est-ce que ta bouche se rappellera du goût de mon amour_

_**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**_

_Est-ce que tes yeux souriront encore depuis tes joues_

_**And darling I will be loving you till you're 70**_

_Et chérie, je t'aimerai jusqu'à tes soixante-dix ans_

_**And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23**_

_Et bébé, mon cœur pourra t'aimer encore t'aimer si fort à vingt trois ans_

_**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

_Et je pense aux personnes qui tombent amoureuses de façon étrange_

_**Maybe it's all part of a plan**_

_Peut-être que ça fait partie d'un plan_

_**Or me I fall in love with you every single day**_

_Mais moi je tombe amoureux quand je suis avec toi chaque jour_

_**And I just wanna tell you right now**_

_Et je veux juste de le dire maintenant_

_**So honey now**_

_Donc chérie maintenant_

_**Take me into your loving arms**_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_

_**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

_Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_

_**Place your head on my beating heart**_

_Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_

_**And I'm thinking out loud**_

_Et je pense à haute voix_

_**That maybe we found love right where we are**_

_Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

_**When my head's overgone and my memory fades**_

_Quand ma tête sera ailleurs et que ma mémoire s'effacera_

_**And the crowds still remember my name**_

_Et la foule se rappellera encore de mon nom_

_**When my hands don't play the strings the same way**_

_Quand mes mains ne joueront plus de la même façon sur les cordes_

_**I know you will still love me the same**_

_Je sais que tu m'aimeras encore de la même façon_

_**Cause honey your soul can never grow old**_

_Car chérie, ton âme ne peut pas vieillir_

_**It's ever green**_

_C'est toujours verdoyant_

_**Baby your smile forever in my mind in memory**_

_Bébé ton sourire restera pour toujours dans mon esprit, ma mémoire_

_**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

_Et je pense aux personnes qui tombent amoureuses de façon étrange_

_**Maybe just the touch of a hand**_

_Peut-être simplement en se touchant la main_

_**Or I continue making the same mistakes**_

_Ou je continue à faire les mêmes erreurs_

_**Hoping that you'll understand**_

_J'espère que tu comprendras_

_**That baby now**_

_Que bébé à présent_

_**Take me into your loving arms**_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_

_**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

_Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_

_**Place your head on my beating heart**_

_Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_

_**And I'm thinking out loud**_

_Et je pense à haute voix_

_**That maybe we found love right where we are**_

_Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

_**So baby now**_

_Donc bébé maintenant_

_**Take me into your loving arms**_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_

_**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

_Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_

_**Place your head on my beating heart**_

_Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_

_**And I'm thinking out loud**_

_Et je pense à haute voix_

_**That maybe we found love right where we are**_

_Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

_**And we found love right where we are**_

_Et nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

**"Wouah c'était magnifique, merci."**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me gare devant la maison de Emma. Elle a adopté Beth et je savais qu'elle ne risquerait rien. La boule qui me noue l'estomac revient comme à chaque fois que je lui rend visite.

**"Ca va bien se passer Quinn."**

**"Oui je sais" **Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

**"Quinn bonjour"**

**"Bonjour Emma, voici Rachel c'est ma correspondante Américaine."**

Son regard dérive sur Rachel avec un sourire

**"Bien sûr entrer"**

Nous entrons dans la maison, que j'ai toujours trouvée magnifique en passant. Les couleurs claires sont un acceuil chaleureux. Les meubles en bois placés au bonne endroit laissait la pièce aérée. Une superbe cuisine américaine donnée sur la salon, aucun de doute la rousse avec du goût.

**"Je vous sert quelque chose ?"**

Je me retourne vers Rachel et lui demande en Anglais. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi et Santana, nous sommes amies depuis la primaire. Arrivées au collège on sait tout de suite prise d'affection pour cette langue. En quatrième nous avons participé à un voyage en Angleterre. Ca n'a fait que renforcer l'envie d'apprendre. Après une réponse négative de Rachel, je cherche des yeux la petite tête blonde que j'ai hâte de voir.

**"Où est Beth ?"**

**"Elle est dans sa chambre vous pouvez y allez"**

_**#PDV Rachel**_

Quinn me tire aussitôt par la main dans un couloir. Elle tourne lentement la clanche d'une des portes et pénètre dans la salle. Les murs couleurs crème rendent la pièce lumineuse, un berceau occupe le mur du fond. Une armoire est postée à la carre de la pièce. Au milieu des jouets, une petite silhouette se dessine.

**"Beth ?"**

La voix de Quinn est si douce quand elle parle de son enfant. La petite tête blonde se tourne vers nous, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle est bien sa fille. De jolie boucles blondes sont dressées sur son crâne, exactement le visage de Quinn parcourt ses traits. Mais le plus choquant, ce sont ses yeux vert, la copie de sa mère. L'enfant se lève sur ses deux jambes avant de se diriger d'un pas maladroit vers sa mère. Un fois bien dans ses bras, son regard se fixe sur moi.

**"Beth tu dis bonjour ?"**

La petite fille dans un son presque inaudible me salut et plonge son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Cette vision magnifique me donnerait envie de rester comme ça pour toujours.


End file.
